1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a semiconductor device and a semiconductor system.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device may simultaneously receive commands and addresses through a plurality of pins. At this time, signals that are input through the plurality of pins may include information on all of the commands and the addresses. A command decoder and an address decoder may be used to decode the signals that are input through the plurality of pins and may be used to extract the commands and the addresses.
In addition, the semiconductor device may generate a plurality of internal clock signals with multiple phases for a high-speed operation and may receive and output data using the internal clock signals. For example, the semiconductor device may generate four internal clock signals having a phase difference of approximately 90 degrees, and the internal clock signals may be used to receive and output the data. In such a case, the semiconductor device may operate at a high speed as compared with a case where the data is input or output in response to a strobe signal.
Attempts to reduce test costs by reducing a test time of a semiconductor device have been widely made. Particularly, in order to test more semiconductor devices at a time with test equipment having limited channels, it may be necessary to adjust the number of input/output (I/O) channels of the test equipment.